CzechMate getting the news of his admin requests failure
07:05 Brickipedia:Request_for_Adminship/CzechMate?diff=946610&oldid=946520 07:05 Not getting admin rights CM 07:06 Just thought that you need to know that 07:07 I already know 07:07 It's up to a b'crat 07:07 I think I will get them 07:07 Its closed 07:07 If you actually known, SKP4472 or Ajr have to close it 07:07 No sorry CP, I agree with Clone here... 07:07 :( 07:08 It's closed? 07:08 yep 07:08 SKP did it 07:08 :| 07:08 Serious? 07:08 O_o 07:08 I'm not happy 07:08 I'm amazed 07:08 :| 07:09 Didn't you read the edit? 07:09 I did. 07:09 Now I'm annoyed 07:09 I would be too.... 07:09 I was really hoping. 07:10 I thought that you would get the rights 07:11 Same. 07:11 That's just annoying. 07:11 I have waited 2 weeks, with unanimous support 07:12 Closing due to like 9 oppose 07:12 vs 30 support 07:12 CM4S's reason wasn't even valid 07:13 I suppose it's unfair that you be-friended and got heaps of support by non-admin users, but not much with admin and bereaucrats... 07:13 But its not about the number of votes 07:13 I got support from 2 crats 07:13 Its a bout the points made 07:14 I'm not in the mood. 07:14 There was was more bad points than good 07:14 I'm seriously thinking of leavinh 07:14 *leaving 07:15 I waited 2 weeks 07:15 I was even told by Cligra it would pass. 07:16 It's almost like the opinons and votes of non-admin users meant nothing to your nomination! :( 07:16 I don't see why I should stay 07:16 I just had 2 weeks of waiting 07:16 That only the admins opinoins counted :( 07:16 for a demoralising end 07:16 I had a failed admin nomination too and look im still here 07:17 Stay CP, you can all ways try again :) 07:17 But mine had heaps of support 07:17 it was my third admin nom 07:18 I'll talk to SKP about it... if you wish? 07:18 It can't change much. 07:18 Human emotions can't change an admin nom 07:18 try if you wish 07:18 I suggest that you wait until late this year or next year to nominate yourself again 07:19 I'm not sure I can wait 07:19 I have a heck load of school 07:19 I'm having a 2 week break from school atm 07:19 Oh 07:20 This whole thing 07:20 is amazing 07:21 I had support from 2 crats 07:21 I know 07:21 I'm sorry, these things happen :( 07:22 I have to go now 07:22 Bye 07:22 Would I be that bad as an admin? 07:22 Bye Clone 07:22 I thought you would be an ok admin 07:22 Bye o/ 07:23 I feel as if I can't protest 07:23 or else they'll say crap like "This proves this theory even more" 07:24 Exactly why I should protest they have nothing against me.... 07:24 If 30+ people trust me 07:25 It'd be awesome if you could 07:30 Soo 07:30 You on Roblox yet? 07:31 I'm going on now... 07:31 k 07:31 :) 07:33 joining now 07:33 brb 09:33 G2G 10:37 Hello 10:37 Hi 10:37 I didn't make admin. :| 10:38 Vote wise you would of made admin 10:38 brick bobby 10:38 Yes 10:40 I'm really angry 10:41 Wht 10:41 *why 10:41 Since my requested hasn't passed 10:41 I have to wait 2 MORE MONTHS 10:41 I'm don't think I'm gonig to stay here. 10:42 It's put me right off 10:42 Please stay 10:42 You will pass next time 10:42 I can't wait 2 months though 10:42 I have school around then 10:42 It's so annoying 10:42 School gets in the way quite a bit 10:42 I'm just going to leave. 10:43 No point me staying 10:43 Bye for a while Category:Brickipedia Chat Category:CzechMate